Transfer Student
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Blaine wants to help Kurt, so he does... by switching schools. BETTER INSIDE!  Klaine!


Karofsky.

*Deep Sigh Full Of Angst Here*

Yes yes. I know that there are WAY too many of these stories. Yet I have a different outlook. I have also put McKinley and Dalton only 10 minutes apart. At speed limit. Following stop signs...

/Cough/

Enjoy!

I was sitting in the library when I heard my phone go off. I quickly grabbed it and answered,

"Hello?"

"Blaine!" I heard Kurt scream my name.

"Shh... What's wrong?" I asked, trying to get the information.

"Kkkkkkarofffskyy... I llocked mmmyself in a ccccloset tto essssssscape hhhimmmm," Kurt stuttered out.

"Shhh. It's alright, baby. I'm coming to get you. It's okay..." I murmured into the phone towards my scared to death boyfriend. I heard the door rattle through the phone as I hopped in my car and sped down the road. Warblers practice could wait. I managed to get there in record time, talking to Kurt and I started singing "Teenage Dream" managing to make him laugh painfully. I jumped out, telling Kurt I was there and asking his location.

"Enter through the main doors. Left at office. Left past the auditorium. There will be at least one jock banging on the door," he said managing not to stutter. I turned at the places he told me and saw Karofsky and another guy (Azimo?) banging on the door. Kurt didn't know that I managed to get Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Sam to come with me after I spotted them in the halls together. We all rushed at the two Neanderthals managing to get Kurt out of the closet and safely out of reach while Finn, Puck, and Sam took care of the two 'boys'. Puck just got out of juvie so he supervised and stepped in if needed. I turned my attention to the small boy lying on the ground. Kurt had a black eye, a split lip, and it was hard for him to breathe. Oh, and possibly a concussion.

"We've got to get Kurt to the hospital," I said quickly.

"No! No hospitals!" Kurt looked like a five year old, scared.

"What if, I let you take me shopping and then we watch top model for three hours," I offered quickly.

"Fine, but I'm taking all three of you shopping. Minn and Quercedes have to come too, silly little Blainey!" Kurt said tapping my nose.

"Definitely a concussion," Wrinkling said nose. We carried Kurt to my car and he managed to get into the local hospital within five minutes. They took him to the ER and Quinn, Mercedes, and I were forced to sit outside. Mercedes called Burt and let him know. Then they were forced to sit and wait. Quinn and Mercedes were texting the Glee kids, telling them the situation. I just stared into the walls into Kurt's room. Wishing so hard that I could sit next to him and hold his hand. The doctor finally came out and gave us the news. I sighed with relief when he said that Kurt was going to be fine. I soon thereafter got angry because Kurt was awake and they wouldn't let me see him. I sunk to the ground and buried my head in my hands. I didn't care about my Dalton uniform getting dirty, or when everyone from New Directions came inside. My head stayed in my hands. I was still on the floor. I probably haven't moved for at least an hour. I heard someone come up to me and they said,

"Blaine?" I looked up at the sound of my name,

"Yes?" I asked the man standing in front of me. I stood up and wiped my tears, not wanting to be rude and then he introduced himself as Kurt's father. I introduced myself as his boyfriend and Burt didn't even seem surprised. We talked for a while longer about how horribly the Yankees were doing this year when they said visitors could come in. Immediately I stood up and ran into his room, as did Burt. I pressed my forehead to Kurt's, not even caring that his dad was in the room. I whispered,

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Loads," he said winking at me. I was left breathless. I pulled away so Burt and Kurt could talk. They didn't talk much, but something told me that they normally didn't. The rest of Glee club stopped in at some point including the quintet, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Puck, and Sam. All five of them seemed to like Kurt, even if they didn't normally show it. Soon visiting hours were over and I had to go home. To Dalton. That's when I hatched my plan.

Operation Transfer Student.

I managed to get all the paperwork done and my first day at McKinley was the same day Karofsky was coming back. I called Kurt on the way to school, and he was freaking out.

"Karofsky is coming. Karofsky is coming!" he said, panicking through the phone.

"Shhhh... It's okay baby, I'll be there to help you," I crooned through my iPhone trying to calm him down.

"Wait. What do you mean you'll be there to help me?" Kurt asked.

"I transferred. To McKinley!" I said excited.

"Oh my gosh you did?" he gasped out.

"Yeah!" I said wary of his reaction.

"Yay! This will be so much fun!" he said happy. I let go of my breath. I drove up and saw Kurt walking out of his car. I held my breath as the jocks grabbed him and hauled him towards the dumpster. I saw Mr. Schue walk by and almost screamed in frustration when he didn't stop them. I helped my boyfriend out of the dumpster then took him to go see Mr. Schue. We knocked on his office door and he let us in. I told him what I had just seen, what had just slipped under his radar. He promised to give them detention and we left.

"That's not going to make them stop," Kurt muttered.

"Hey, look at me. I won't let them do that again. I promise, okay?" I said sweetly. I got through the day quickly, Kurt by my side. I got slushied twice. I exchanged my clothes for ones Kurt had on hand. The rest of the day slid by, with Kurt and I striding down the hall, heads held high. Right after school, was Glee. New Directions. Catchy. Better than Warblers. Made us sound like birds. Not the desired effect. I walked into the choir room and immediately everyone turned around and stared.

"Umm..." I muttered.

"Guys, cut it out. Okay, not funny. Stop it," Kurt said squeezing behind me and standing in front of the room full of Gleeks. Each person introduced themselves and told me one word that would describe them the most.

"Mercedes- Diva,"

"Finn- Jock,"

"Puck- Intimidating,"

"You wish! Sam- Jock,"

"Santana- Cheerio,"

"Quinn- Pregnant,"

"Brittany- Blonde,"

"Rachel- Soloist," At that one, I knew she was the one Kurt kept getting annoyed at. It was pretty adorable when he moaned about her newest scandal though. I narrowed my eyes then nodded.

"Artie- Guitarist,"

"Tina- Alto,"

"Mike- Dancer,"

"Matt- Quiet,"

"Hey guys! I'm Blaine and I'm gay," I said, that changed almost everyone's facial expression. Most were shocked (Mr. Schue, Finn, Puck, Artie, Tina) or confused (Brittany) or disappointed (Santana).

Mercedes looked from me, to Kurt, to Quinn (whom nodded) and back to me. She raised her eyebrows, telling me to tell them.

"And also, Kurt and I are dating," I managed out under Mercedes' and Quinn's glare. This cued the girls to go,

"Awwwwww!" and the guys to nod normally. I got glares from Finn and he made sure that I knew that he was VERY protective of Kurt. I smiled at them all, then Mr. Schue walked up o the board and soon after, asked me for a solo. I decided that I would sing my solo from Hey Soul Sister, I was working on it for the Warblers.

I calmly stepped forward and I always kept sheet music in my bag, so I handed it to the pianist, causing almost everyone excluding Kurt and Brittany to raise their eyebrows.

I locked eyes with Kurt and started singing.

Hey Hey Hey

Your lipstick stains

On the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

So I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in

Every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided

You're the one I have decided is

One of my kind

I sang to Kurt, and only to Kurt, easing my nerves and causing my voice to get stronger.

Hey soul sister

Ain't that Mister Mister on the radio?

Stereo? The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do

Tonight

Hey Hey Hey

Just in time

I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection

We can't deny-y-yyyyy

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat right out of my

Untrimmed chest...

I finished the song with a bow to a room full of applause. My eyes connected back with Kurt's as Mr. Schuester let me in. Brittany and Mike got up and started changing the choreography to a song that they had planned. Mr. Schuester shot out of his chair and said,

"Guys, I've found our last number for Sectionals,"

Believe me, I'm ecstatic that he wanted to do my song. Really. When Kurt sat back in his chair and didn't say anything after I walked over to him, I got concerned and asked him,

"What's wrong baby?" My tone of voice got him to look at me.

"One second, you'll get it," he muttered quietly. I paid attention and heard Finn and Rachel get the solo as a duet. I looked back at him and squeezed his hand.

"Told you so. They have the best song. Now this one. Heck! Even Puck and Santana have had a duet on stage before I have even had a single line! Nobody even looks at me here, until I burst into tears, that is," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh baby," He pressed his face into my jacket, "If it makes it better, you should have that solo," I lifted his chin with a single finger. We looked into each other's eyes, Kurt's shiny with uncried tears. Then I looked around and saw that no one was looking at us. So I snuck a kiss, then gave him a tight hug where I promised to come over after Glee to work on the choreography to Don't Stop Believing. He smiled and said,

"I hope you can dance,"

We spent the rest of class making up moves to my solo. Well, Finn's solo. And no one but me saw the lone, single tear roll down Kurt's face.

After Glee we went to Starbucks, singing Wicked along the way. I got him to stop crying by kissing him, not caring who was watching. I drug him into my car and we went to Kurt's house. He has a REALLY nice house. I went downstairs and into his huge room that he shared with Finn, whom I could only guess was straight. I had all of the Don't Stop Believing dance routine down and we practiced for Hey Soul Sister. That's when I shoved Kurt down onto the bed and said,

"What's wrong?" I said this gently. He burst into tears,

"I just want someone to notice, someone to care. Before my tears that is. When someone cares, and shows me, a little bit of the weight comes off of my chest. Making life easier to get to and making it easier to breathe. Why can't I ever be truly happy?" Kurt asked scoffing. I scooted closer to my boyfriend.

"Hey," I lifted his chin up and he looked me in the eyes, "I love you. The thing I care about most in this world is YOU! I love you Kurt, and I always will,"

"I love you too," he whispered out through his tears. I wiped his tears away and popped in The Sound of Music. Soon after, I had to leave. I promised I would pick him up tomorrow for school.

"Bye Blaine," he said as I saw him yawn, so adorably like a sleepy little kid that I smiled. Even if it was only five.

"Bye Kurt," then I ran up the stairs and out the door. I drove my car towards the school. I had a bone to pick with Will Schuester.

As I manage to get into the school, I found Schuester quickly.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered.

"I need to talk to you about solos..." I started.

"Don't worry, you'll get a solo sometime after Sectionals. I mean, you are new and-" he rambled on.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about Kurt," I said. He sighed then opened his mouth. I beat him to it,

"Look, I've heard Kurt sing enough times that I know that he deserves a solo. Now, why doesn't he have one? Good question huh? So I talked to him, he claims that he HAS to stay in the back because, God forbid anyone notice his talent!" my voice dripping in sarcasm. I continued,

"Look Schuester. My boyfriend is going through a rough time in his life right now. He feels like no one cares about him and that no one notices. Want him to feel noticed? Try paying a tad bit more attention. That high F, Defying Gravity? He can totally pull it off. He just can't sit there and see another Berry flounce out, or have his dad hurt by another anonymous call. So don't give him a solo, give him a solo I don't care! I do know that if you want all 13 members of your group mentally there, paying attention to THEM would help,"

By the end my chest was heaving. Schuester was concerned and looked thoughtful.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," then he turned around and walked quickly back into his office. Oh. My. God. What did I just do? I mean, I wasn't THAT disrespectful. Oh dear God...

I woke up to my alarm, Teenage Dream. I started singing along as I thought about Kurt, my fantastic, wonderful boyfriend. We grabbed hands as we walked into school. Both of us have taken to wearing different clothes to school than the ones they originally wanted to wear, just for morning slushy rituals. Then in Glee Mr. Schuester wrote on the board 'Solos and Duets'.

"Okay, we have a new assignment, we are going to have a competition. Each of you has to do a solo or a duet with someone. Best song will replace Hey Soul Sister at Nationals. Any questions? No? Okay, let's work on Don't Stop Believing..." Kurt's eyes met mine. Mr. Schuester asked me to sit out as I didn't know the choreography. I rolled my eyes as I said,

"That won't be necessary," he raised his eyebrows. We started and I am proud to say that I managed to keep up with everyone and even out shined a few of the more talented singers that couldn't dance. At the end, Schuester applauded.

"Now, let's try this..." Kurt and I rolled our eyes at how Schuester tried to take control of this situation. Brittany and Mike managed to persuade him to let the song be, for now.

We got together after school to practice for our duet. We decided on Baby, It's Cold Outside. We sang the song, flirting the entire time. Said flirting ended with us making out on Kurt's couch. We heard the garage door open, so we jumped apart and acted like we were just talking. Burt, luckily, believed us. However, I had to leave and told Kurt,

"Look, I'll text you when I get home, okay baby?" He nodded and I kissed his forehead. I left quietly and without a fuss. Now, I've dealt with Schuester, now let's go converse with the Glee kids.


End file.
